


Certainly Unexpected

by Sun_Bleached_Roses



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Death, Eri - Freeform, F/F, F/M, It basically is Danganronpa, It mainly follows Denki Kaminari, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Non-consensual Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tears, The Cinnamon Roll, Violence, but there are also other characters being followed, but with Bnha, by the story, giving love to the background characters, haha suffer, many background characters get the spotlight, not a person, not really tho, oh no, prepare your tissues, rare pairs, ship request, sorry - Freeform, sorta like danganronpa, taking requests, writing my dream, yep, you will cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Bleached_Roses/pseuds/Sun_Bleached_Roses
Summary: When all of Class-1A get put into a Danganronpa like scenario, what will they do? Who will win? Who will lose? Who will die? There can be 3 winners, will they team up? So many questions, so many left unanswered. Only time will tell!!!Let the games begin...
Relationships: Aoyama Yuuga/Iida Tenya, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Kouda Kouji/Tokoyami Fumikage, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	1. Next chapter is the story

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just a little talking, the story actually starts on the next chapter. You can skip, you won’t miss anything.  
> It would be nice if you could actually read this though, :)

So, I just want to clarify that this is not a Danganronpa And Bnha crossover, but it sorta is, it’s just Really similar. No one from danganronpa is in the story directly. They are just casually mentioned or hinted at. They were just Put in the scenario. And also, I only have 4 defining ships in the story.  
Tododeku, Kiribaku, Shinkami, and Aoyiida.  
If you have any ships with other characters in class 1-A, (Just students) that are not already shipped, you may suggest a ship you want to see. I am a multi shipper.

Also, just a fun little fact, I dreamt all of this. I had to write it down as soon an I woke up, so I have the main points to the ending planned out.

You may also suggest things to happen, like deaths. I have the main deaths planned out, but I need to kill off a lot of characters to get to that point, so I don’t have a lot planned out. You may suggest, who dies, who killed them, how they died, and why they did it if you Want to. I like to stay connected to others in my writing.

And with that out of the way...

Let The Games Begin!


	2. Where Are We

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that you are here, let’s get into the story!

Kaminari groaned and opened his eyes. What was he doing here? Why was he here? He didn’t understand. Realizing he’s on the floor, Kaminari crawled up to his feet. He observed his surroundings. They were in a room that resembled a gym.

It was just a large empty room with newly polished wood floors. The walls were a cream in color, but looked like it could fall apart at any moment. There were also a bunch more people on the floor. Some were getting up, and some were already up. Mina’s pink skin stood out in the crowd, and he rushed to her.

“Hey, Mina! What’s going on? I don’t remember anything!” Mina looked solemnly at the floor. It was eminent that she had been up before him. “Mina… what do you know?” Mina hesitated for a second, but spoke shortly after. “Everything’s gonna be just fine… I think...” Mina desperately didn’t want to alarm Denki, but how could she lie to him. She couldn’t. “What do you mean, “you think” ?”

At this point everyone was up and some speakers went off. “I see a lot of confused faces in our little crowd, so I guess I should explain. You see, I have… borrowed you. I just want to play a game. Only 3 people can win the game, while the rest… let’s just say they won’t be around to play another game,” For some, it clicked instantly of what he meant, for others, they needed it explained. In a matter of 5 minutes of talking, everyone knew what he meant.

“Mina… what do you mean “there’s nothing to worry about”, we could… we could die...” “I heard… but we don’t know what is going to try to kill us… what if we make friends with it!” Kaminari just shook his head and looked around to see everyone’s reaction.

Midoriya seemed to be on the verge of crying and muttering while Uraraka was trying to comfort him. Todoroki still looked normal, but he knew that he was worried. Kirishima looked scared. Tsuyu looked like she was thinking. Mineta looked terrified for his life as he wasn’t on good terms with much of his peers. In fact, Momo was already glaring at him like she was plotting something.

At that, she raised her hand to ask a question. “Yes, Girl with a ponytail?” Momo once again glanced at Mineta, and he noticed it. He would be grateful that she was even looking at him if they weren’t being threatened. “You never clarified what was going to kill us,” The guy in the speaker seemed happy with the question. “I’m glad someone asked. You… you will kill each other if you want to ever leave this place,”

The room previously filled with the sound of terror, went silent. With a twisted satisfied smile, Momo looked at Mineta one last time. Mineta fainted in fear, knowing he was probably the first to be killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is a little short, but it *Probably* gets better


	3. Dorms And Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Denki do when he finds a weird note and photo on his handbook... and who else is in the game besides him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got a longer chapter out, also considering the fact I wrote this in the middle of the night and it’s still more coherent than most of my other stuff is surprising. I might do more midnight writing sessions.

The dorms weren’t that bad. Each dorm had a walk-in closet, bathroom, and a complementary pair of scissors. Every bathroom had a pretty flimsy lock, but it was better than nothing. They had learned that the building had everything a regular school did. It had a canteen, bathrooms, kitchen, janitors closet, gym, changing room, bathhouse, sauna, laundry room, trophy room, school shop, warehouse, DVD room, trash room and a nurses office that was locked on the first floor. The other floors were locked, but it was mentioned that they would unlock them as they progressed. It was also worth mentioning that they were all given tablets labeled as “handbooks” where there was a bunch of info.

Denki didn’t think it was all bad. In fact, they had access to about everything they could ever want from the warehouse. Donuts, baseballs, tracksuits, dumbbells, butter, tarot cards, protein powder, some oddly fancy scissors, and a slew of other items. Personally, Denki chose to take some stuffed animals, and decided to explore more later. He had made his dorm, really “his” with his decorating.

Denki exited his dorm and took notice of the name plates on each of their dorms. Each had their name, and a very under detailed pixelation of them. Each square of the pixel art was rather big, taking up way too much space than was necessary. There was no apparent colour in the art, making it hard to distinguish some pixel art from others. In fact, he thought he saw them using the same pixel art for more than one name plate. Bakugou’s and Mina’s were the same other than the addition of horns. It was very lazily thrown together and rushed. He wasn’t the one to talk on that though, considering more than half of his school projects were lazy and rushed.

Making his way to the canteen area, he saw most of his classmates at different tables. He made his way over to the area where the Bakusquad was. “Hey guys!” Sero looked up from his handbook to look at Denki. He seemed to be reading the school regulations. “Whatcha got there?” Denki added. “Hey bro, I’m just reading the rules of the school. Have you checked your handbook yet?” “Oh, I actually haven’t. Let me do that real quick,” Denki slipped it out of his pocket and Sero continued with reading. Denki clicked the power button and watched as it turned on.

“Denki Kaminari'' The screen flashed with his name as it turned on. Then it went to a menu. There were a few tabs labeled as the following. Student Info, School Regulations, Notes, Camera, Calendar, map, and Settings. Denki selected the tab that was labeled as Student Info. A list of names he recognized as his classmates appeared in front of him. It seemed to be in no particular order, so he just clicked a random one. This one happened to be Katsuki Bakugou. Every tab was filled with info he wasn’t sure how anybody could get. The dangerous thing was that this was now accessible to everyone. He hadn’t even known Bakugou’s first name. He had just assumed it was “Kacchan'' because that was the only other thing he had heard him called. Another thing he didn’t know was that he liked rock climbing and hiking. All the info included stuff like, Name, Hero Name, Age, Birthday, Blood Type, Height, Weight, Hair Colour, Eye Colour, Relationships, Disorders, heck, it even had Chest Size. It was like a sheet you would see at a doctors office.

This freaked Denki out a bit, and he clicked on his own name. What could they have about him? To his surprise, they had info that Denki didn’t even know about himself. He didn’t know his own blood type, weight or even height. This was all just so surreal to him. He exited the “Student Info” tab, and clicked on “Notes,” It was just a place to write down notes, but it seemed like there was still a note from the previous owner. Denki clicked on it and read what was on the note.

“I don’t know how much longer I can do this. The mastermind will hurt the hostages if I stop collaborating with them. If only I could find out who the mastermind is, then I could tell Hina, Makoto, Kyoko, Byakuya, and all the others. I’m not sure if anyone will read this, but that’s why I’m writing this. By some miracle it may make it to the outside world.” - Sakura Ogami

Who was Sakura Ogami? Denki thought. And what does she mean by “hostages”? The question burned into his mind. And now that he was thinking about it, who was Hina, Makoto, Kyoko, and Byakuya? He was so conflicted. Wouldn’t he have heard something about people going missing? He decided to think about it later as he exited that tab as well. Knowing what he just saw, he was almost scared to click “Camera” but he did, and he wished he didn’t. There were a few pictures on the camera roll. One photo was blurry, and seemed to be taken by accident. The second photo was of 2 girls. One had brown hair put up in a bun like formation, and the other was very strong built and had a huge scar on her face. He could only assume one was Sakura Ogami, but he didn’t know who. The third picture made Denki’s hair stand up. He almost dropped his handbook when he saw it. It was a body. Not only that, but it was of some girl, or boy, he couldn’t really tell, strung up on some exercise equipment with some writing on the wall in the background. Denki quickly exited the camera roll and took a moment to calm his heart rate.

What did he see? Were they really dead? Have people died here? Why would they take a picture of that? Why were they strung up? What was written on the wall? He had clicked off so fast he didn’t get a chance to read it, but he wasn’t going to go back to it. He almost forgot he was standing in a Canteen full of people, so his shock was pretty obvious. “Hey bro, are you ok? You’re shaking and stuff,” Kirishima looked concerned along with the rest of the Bakusquad. Even Bakugou looked slightly concerned. Denki sat down and struggled to speak, but managed to get his words out. “I-In my c-c-camera roll… there is a picture o-of a… d-dead body!!!” Everyone looked taken back by what he had said and Bakugou snatched his handbook. “Wait, trust me, you don’t want to see it!” Bakugou looked at him and replied, “I don’t want to see it, I have to see it!” and with that, he opened the camera roll. He scrolled past the blurry photo and the selfie, and made it to the photo. Everyone’s jaw dropped at the sight of it. Denki’s eyes were shut tight, not wanting to see that again.

Denki was handed back the handbook. He would look at the other tabs later, but he was too shell shocked to do so now. “Listen, I think I need to lay down. I feel like I’m gonna be sick” Sero looked over to Denki and nodded. Denki left the Canteen and began to make his way to his dorm. The image of the poor person strung up by their wrists, the blood dripping down their face, and the bloody incoherent letters behind them was enough to make Denki rush into the bathroom. The public bathroom was right next to him, so he luckily didn’t miss it. He rushed into the first stall and closed it behind him, hurling into the toilet. At that moment, he felt scared and defeated. He gulped, and flushed the toilet before washing his hands. He once again headed to his dorm wanting to brush his teeth and lie down. The last thing he need was one more thing to worry about, but life is a bitch, so that’s what he got as he found his room. He looked at the name plate next to his dorm to see who his neighbor was, and just seeing the name was enough to make him remember to lock the doors.

But, where was she? Denki hadn’t seen her at all. Not even in the gym. Where was…

Himiko Toga


	4. Baking, Movies, And Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shinkami cuddles get interrupted by despair. Who has been infected by this despair? Things have gotten very interesting.
> 
> Phuhuhuhu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get a little bit of Denki x Shinsou in this chapter. Denki is such a shippable character, I could ship him with anyone, and I sorta do. I literally ship him with almost everyone.

Denki’s eyes fluttered open and he sat up on his bed. He looked to the right to make sure he locked the door. Once he confirmed the door was indeed locked, he started to think. When did he fall asleep? Did he even read the nameplate right? Where was she hiding? Was she hiding as one of us? Who is it? How can I tell who she is? Just like that, a lightbulb appeared above his head. Like literally, the light in his room turned on, but he did have an idea. The handbooks said everyone’s full name when they turned on. If she was disguised as one of us, her handbook should show who Is Toga.

As he finished thinking about his foolproof plan, electricity stopped emanating from his fingers. With that, the light in his room turned off. Wait, what time was it? Denki looked around to see if there was a clock in his dorm, but there wasn’t. He hopped off his bed and traveled to the door, unlocking it, and going to the canteen. He swore he saw a clock in there somewhere. When he walked into the canteen, he saw Ojiro. He looked just as confused as Denki felt. “Hey, do you know what time it is?” Denki called out. Ojiro just nodded and pointed to a giant clock that said 9:48. Denki spoke again, “do you know if that AM or PM?” Ojiro still didn’t speak, he just shrugged. Denki made his way into the kitchen.

When he opened the door, he was greeted with the sweet smell of cookies. He looked to see Sato and Bakugou mixing what looked like brownie batter. Beside them where hot cookies sitting on a cooling rack. “No, you’re doing it wrong!” “But I always do it this way,” “ARE YOU GOING TO FUCKING DOUBT ME!?!?” “I have cooked more than half of my life-” “YEAH, SO HAVE I SHITHEAD! I HAD TO COOK FOR THE OLD HAG! SHE DOESN'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT COOKING!” Sato went silent and just rolled his eyes and started preparing the brownie pan. Denki walked up to Bakugou. “Hey, um… don’t you think you were pretty mean to Sato?” Bakugou just glared at him and continued mixing the batter. “So, what are you doing?” Bakugou stopped for a minute before replying. “Stress baking” “stress… baking?” “Yeah, I mean, if we really start killing each other the first ones gone will be the ones no one likes. Like that fucking grape headed bitch. Let’s just say, I haven’t really made that good of an impression,” Denki couldn’t believe it. Bakugou was worried of what people thought of him. “Well, we all want to be heros, so I doubt people will actually kill each other. Besides… Toga, but we just have to make sure she doesn’t,” Sato was now paying attention, “what do you mean by “Toga”?” Denki just looked at Sato for a moment before an announcement went off.

“Attention all students. It is now 10:00PM, so it is officially night time. You may make your way to your dorms to rest for the night. Don’t let the bed bugs bite! Phuhuhu” was his voice always so annoying. “Well, I’m gonna go now. When I said something about Toga, I meant Toga is one of the “students” here” Bakugou just froze and muttered something under his breath that sounded like a string of curses. “Ok, good night Kaminari,” Sato called out as Denki left the kitchen. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to fall asleep considering he just woke up. The next time he would be able to sleep would be in a few days due to all the electricity running through him. He slept like once a week, that was all he really needed.

Denki decided to go back to the warehouse and find an alarm clock to put in his room. He rummaged around and found a yellow alarm clock along with some dvds of movies, tv shows, and songs. He set up his alarm clock and then headed to the dvd room. On the way, he ran into Shinsou. “Hey Shinsou, want to come with me to the dvd room to watch some movies for a while?” Shinsou agreed. They both knew about Denki’s electricity keeping him from sleeping and Shinsou’s insomnia, so neither questioned why the other was still awake. In the dvd room, they looked through the box of movies. The box included the whole Harry Potter series, Disney Movies, Romance Movies, everything you can think of. Denki picked up The Lion King and popped it in the computer. After jamming out to the opening song, Shinsou took a moment to admire how into the movie Denki was. He swore he saw electricity in his eyes, and he probably did. It didn’t take long for Shinsou to become comfortable enough to doze off on Denki’s shoulder. It took everything in Denki to not accidentally shock Shinsou through his flusterness.

The bonding they were having would have to be cut short when they heard a scream off in the distance. It sounded like Hagakure. This caused Shinsou to bolt awake and Denki’s hair to start frizzing up in shock. In any normal circumstances Shinsou would have had a little laugh at Denki’s hair, but instead they ran off to where Hagakure was, leaving the dvd room to complete silence other than the well known “long live the king” scene. When they entered the girls bathroom where the scream came from, what they found was absolutely horrific. Mineta was a mangled mess in a pool of blood. A knife was sticking out of his forehead. It looked like he had been cut multiple times, left to bleed out. There were bloody footprints running away from the scene of the crime. Hagakure’s outfit floated in the air dead still. The air was filled with terror, fear, and sadness. Even if Hagakure didn’t like Mineta, seeing him so mangled made her feel bad for him. All the silent terror was interrupted by a very annoying, but recognizable voice.

“A body has been discovered”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to the people who like Mineta. I don’t hate him per say, but I don’t love him. Let’s be honest, we all knew it was going to be him, but who would have the will to kill is the main mystery.


	5. Detective Serotonin And Team Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess it’s time to look for some clues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I’m spending 4 hours writing late at night because that’s the only time I feel like writing.

Vision cloudy and wet, the electrified tears raced down Denki’s face, each giving a slight shock to whoever dared to touch them. Unlike most of 1-A, Denki didn’t mind Mineta, he just didn’t know when enough was enough. When someone drew a line, he would bend and break it. He wasn’t that bad… right. Ok, maybe he was, but that doesn’t mean he had to die. He had so much ahead of him. Maybe he could have become a hero- “O-Oh my… he’s…” Denki was woken from his thoughts by Jiro. While she was stumbling over her words, she was clicking her earjacks together. Denki knew the action as a nervous habit of hers.

Hagakure began to speak, her voice shaking like her body was. “I- I just walked in and h-he was lying there!” The commotion was loud, but Denki could make out a few sentences. Tokoyami was talking with Dark Shadow, informing him on the matter while Koda was hugging Tokoyami from behind for comfort. Momo was covering her eyes from the… rather mangled mess. Sero just seemed to have his eyes fixated on Mineta. The last time Sero had talked to Mineta, he called him a scumbag, and he did not regret it one bit. Shoji was forming eyes on his hands to really get a better look. He didn’t really look bothered much, but he couldn’t see much due to the mask on Shoji’s face. Iida seemed to be crying along with the other students, not making an effort to stay positive. Denki was about to speak, but was interrupted by the same disembodied squeaky voice.

“Now, I’m going to give you a file where there is basic evidence, like time of death, and cause of death. You have 5 hours to gather as much evidence to find the killer. Good luck… you’re going to need it” The last part of his sentence was sinister. “*Ribbit* Wait… how does he expect us to poke and dig around a dead body! Kero!” Everyone was quiet, until Bakugou spoke up. “Well… We better fucking do it while it’s fresh” At this, Bakugou turned around and pulled Midoriya by the arm, swinging him infront of him. “WHA- KACCHAN! I'M NOT GONNA DOING IT” Midoriya was in full shock “Well I ain’t fucking doing it either!” The bickering between the 2 was cut short so it wouldn’t escalate. “I’ll do it” everyone was surprised that someone volunteered to do it, but who it was surprised them even more. Sero continued, answering the dumbfounded looks. “Before I enrolled in U.A., for a year I took detective classes to up my chances of being accepted. My quirk wasn’t that strong, so I figured if I had more to offer, you know...” Sero walked up to Mineta and slowly moved him around, not being bothered by the blood or the cold lifeless body in front of him. He had obviously dealt with a dead body before. He took pictures and wrote notes in his handbook after looking at the file.

Name : Minoru Mineta  
Alias : Grape Juice  
Gender : Male  
Birthday : October 8  
Quirk : Pop Off  
Height : 3’ 6’½ Or 108 cm  
Weight : 20 kg Or 44lbs  
Hair Color : Purple and Black (if you can even call it hair)  
Eye Colour : Black  
Time Of Death : 10:17  
Additional Info : The victim was stabbed ruthlessly around 10:13. He officially died around 10:17, being awake the whole time. There is a mark around his neck, suggesting he was choked and lost consciousness. Either the sharp pain of being stabbed woke him up, or he was already coming back to consciousness. Victim was found in the girls bathroom, implying he went in due to his pervy nature. One of the students may have been in there and attacked him.

The file was littered with info, but at the same time, was very vague about the info they let out. They were stabbed, but with what? They were choked, but with what? That was probably the info they had to fill in the blank with. Ojiro shattered the deafening silence and suggested his own idea. “So, how about we split up in groups of 3, for safety, and try to collect evidence” everyone looked around for confirmation from the others. Everybody seemed content with the idea, so they split up in groups of people closest to them at the moment. They also came up with team names. The trios were all set.

Hagakure - Tokoyami - Sero = Team Raven (it’s the hair)  
Bakugou - Shoji - Momo = Team Bakugou (he was very persistent about the name)  
Tsuyu - Aoyama - Jiro = Team Fabulous (Aoyama’s pick)  
Kirishima - Uraraka - Ojiro = Team Kuo (Just combined the initials)  
Midoriya - Denki - Sato = Team Cinnabon (There all sweet Cinnabon’s)  
Mina - Shinsou - Iida = Team Peace (They're all very peaceful beings)  
Koda sat in his room the whole time because he was scared. He had Dark Shadow and Todoroki to keep him comfortable and safe

All the teams made a google docs connected to each other's handbooks to share evidence while not having to meet up. They also had a separate one with their own backup evidence in case the culprit deleted it. They knew one of them was the culprit, they just didn’t know who, so they couldn’t block them from the google docs. 

The first team, Team Raven, decided to follow the bloody footprints. As they went on, they got less clear, but still noticeable. The footprints entered the bathhouse. Presumably, this was so they could clean the blood off. When they entered the bathhouse, there was no noticeable blood. “It seems like they washed it off,” proclaimed Sero. “But why wouldn’t they wash it off outside as well? It makes no sense,” Hagakure uttered. Tokoyami spoke up with his own idea, “well, what if they were in a rush and had to wash off quickly,” “hmm, I guess that does make sense,” Sero took out his handbook and started writing it in his private evidence doc, and then the public one to share this newfound info. “Hey, detective Serotonin” Hagakure sounded confused despite the nickname. “Yeah” Sero, or ‘Detective Serotonin’ put his hand book away to look at Hagakure. He was really only looking at her clothes. He did wonder what she could look like if she could become visible.

Hagakure pointed in a direction and Sero followed the direction of her sleeve. Looking in that direction, he saw what she was pointing at. One of the lockers was half open, like it had been sloppily shut in a hurry. Tokoyami roamed over to the charcoal locker and opened it as far as the hinges would allow. Inside were a pair of brown dress shoes. Most students had these exact pairs, but that did rule out a few people who didn’t wear them. The shoes were still dripping wet, a tiny blood smudge still on the sole. Tokoyami acknowledged them on his finding, updating the google docs. They decided to continue elsewhere in the school. “Hey Hagakure, can you see who does and doesn’t have brown dress shoes? Ya know, like these,” Sero said, holding up the shoes, water starting to drip down his arm, and he quickly lowered it. Hagakure nodded with an, “aye aye Detective Serotonin!” And she jogged out of the room. Sero liked the nickname. Mina was friends with Hagakure, but Sero wasn’t that close. Maybe Sero could try to be friends. She seemed like someone he would like, but given their current situation, getting close to people didn’t seem like the right move in the long run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact : The teams were actually randomly generated. I had no significantly planned out ideas for this part
> 
> I guess my karma for offing Mineta first, was I had to do research about him to fill out the file correctly.
> 
> If anyone has notifications on, I’m sorry because it’s 12:16 am Haha
> 
> Edit : (Since it was late last night, I forgot to put Todoroki in the teams, so thanks to  
> The_End_Is_Near for the idea of him being with Koda)


	6. (DISCONTINUED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know it’s discontinued, and explaining some major plot points because I don’t want to leave you all on a cliffhanger forever. Also what was some of my future plans for this fic, but it’s discontinued now, so it’s just ideas now.
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♥︎

So, I am discontinuing this work because I have lost motivation and it didn’t do so well. It was a good idea in my head, but it didn’t really work out that well. Since I am not going to continue this, I will tell you some of the main plot points I had on my head.

The one who killed Mineta was Tsuyu. The reason behind this was because Mineta had walked into the girls restroom and was being creepy. Tsuyu saw this and was just done with him at the moment. She went to the warehouse and grabbed a knife. She choked him with her tounge, hence the mark, and stabbed him. Momo, earlier in the story, was only trying to scare Mineta to stay away from her, and she was the main suspect, until Tsu confessed out of guilt and not wanting her Momo to die. She would be executed my drowning.

I planned to have it so that it was slow, and painful.

At some point, Bakugou and Denki would go on a rampage and the cases would all be framed. Since this works a bit differently because of the sheer amount of students, they would just get told that they were wrong, and then execute the person they voted for, even if they are innocent. I planned to have a heart wrenching ending where Bakugou accidentally kills Shinsou, so Denki kills Kirishima. Bakugou and Kaminari fight, and they both get wounded. They are bleeding out next to each other as they make up and cry together, then they die.

For clarification, this is before Monokuma announced the winners. Shinsou, Kirishima, Denki, and Bakugou wer left when Shinsou dies. Then all 3 left die before Monokuma can announce the winners, so everyone dies.

I didn’t actually know who Toga was going to be disguised as yet, and I still don’t.

I planned on Monokuma using Eri as a motive to kill. The plan was, he would threaten to hurt Eri unless someone was killed within 24 hours. You can guess who was the one to kill that time. Izuku. No one suspected him because he’s Izuku, but he goes crazy after that and is basically Villain Deku.

That was basically what I wanted to happen before I lost motivation. I’m basically putting this work up for adoption, so you can write the rest of the story, or not. If you do, you have my full permission to do so. (just credit me for the first 5 chapters)

Thank you for reading this, and I hope you have a good day! ♥︎


End file.
